Presently available systems for producing weather forecasts are push systems only; that is, the system gathers information from sensors, databases, etc., produces a weather forecast based on this information and pushes the weather forecast to users.
Users often find that the forecast is not accurate for their location and the producer of the forecast has no way to determine if their forecasts are really accurate.
There is a need in the market for pulling information from observers, who may also be users, located on the territory for which weather forecasts are produced to help increase the accuracy of the weather forecasts.